The Crows
by Imagimanga
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about life outside their club. Multiple OCs that may reappear in different chapters.
1. Milk

**AN: Haikyuu! fanfic. This is my first real story as the other Haikyuu! fanfic is more of a letter column. Here's my own series of drabbles and one-shots for our entertainment. Note that if you haven't read the manga there might be some spoilers.**

 **Have you ever wondered what the kids do outside of the club? Of course, being a sports anime, they don't highlight stories that have nothing to do with practice or the team. But I will. Because these are scenarios outside of the club there will be many OC's.**

 **Disclaimer: He doesn't own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 **Milk**

Ugh, he thought to himself. No one wanted to help me today either. He shook his head. No, I should have been more persistent and asked for more help. I have to stand my ground!

Tatsumi Fujiwara cursed himself for being such a pushover. Now he was stuck doing the daily chores himself with no one to help carry the paperwork or clean the board. He now lugged a tall stack of papers to another room for the teacher to find.

I have to hurry, he thought, or I'll be late. He increased his pace slightly. His pace went from a steady one-and-a-two-and-a to a one-and-two-and beat. This messed him up, causing him to almost drop the stack, and he eventually had to go back to the one-and-a-two-and-a beat. He sighed as he walked towards class 1-1. His arms started to cramp up. He couldn't wait to release the heavy load onto the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me," he said after spending a solid 45 seconds sliding the door open. "This is for the teacher."

The students looked towards Fujiwara. "Um," a girl said, "I don't think those were for class one."

"What?" Fujiwara sighed, his arms trembling. "You can't be serious."

"You should just take it back to your classroom," a boy suggested.

"Do you need help?" another boy asked. "Your arms are trembling."

Fujiwara looked down to see a boy with orange hair sticking up like a flame's tongues.

 _Chisai_ , Fujiwara immediately thought; his face deadpanned. This kid's so short!

"Thank you," Fujiwara said, accepting the boy's proposal. Fujiwara set the stack on a nearby desk and the boy took the top half whilst Fujiwara took the lower half. The two set off on the journey to class 2-3. The two were silent a quarter of the way there until the smaller boy broke the silence.

"Why," the boy asked, "didn't you have anyone helping you?"

"Why..." Fujiwara didn't say it like a question. "Whenever I ask for help everyone's busy. So I do it myself."

"What's your name?" the smaller boy asked.

"Tatsumi Fujiwara," Fujiwara answered. "Why?"

"My name," the smaller boy said, "is Shoyou Hinata."

"Hinata," Fujiwara asked, "you're from the volleyball club?"

"I'm short, right?"

Fujiwara only looked at the boy as they maintained a steady one-and-two-and beat.

"I'm short, and everyone else is taller than me. A lot of them are also more intimidating," Hinata explained. "Hey, Fujiwara."

"Hm?" Fujiwara responded.

"Are you afraid?" Hinata asked, looking straight at Fujiwara. "Are you scared of what will happen if you stand up?"

Fujiwara gulped. Fujiwara's pace stumbled, then recovered. Hinata did not look too menacing, but somehow he was able to startle Fujiwara's thoughts. "Afraid?" Fujiwara never wanted to admit it, really- his fears. Well, of course he was afraid. It's not easy to admit to everyone that you need help. It's not easy to admit that you need help to yourself. I was not really that simple. Afraid was too plain, yet the stranger had hit him dead on. "Yeah, I am," Fujiwara answered. "I don't know how to say 'I need help.' I only know how to say 'can someone help me'."

Hinata smiled; his menacing demeanor withdrew. "It's easy after the first time you say it."

"How about you?" Fujiwara asked. "Were you afraid?"

"Yeah, lots of times. But after I beat them the first time it wasn't so bad."

Fujiwara checked his watch. It was almost time for the next class. He quickened the pace slightly. "Playing against tall opponents is pretty difficult for shorter people, huh?"

"Kind of," Hinata answered. "It's not too hard when everyone else is helping out." Hinata looked up to Fujiwara. He examined his height. "You're pretty tall."

"I'm only a bit taller than average. I play basketball, you know." Fujiwara smiled, happy to share something with Hinata. "But I'm not a regular... yet. My senpai are a lot better than me. And I'm also kind of short myself when compared to my teammates."

Hinata stared at Fujiwara. How many people in his school were that tall?

"But I think you haven't been drinking your milk, that's why you're so short," Fujiwara teased.

"Hey!" Hinata yelled.

* * *

 ***Chisai means small. I wanted to leave it that way for maximum effect. (for me, anyway.)**

 **So how was it? Sorry if Hinata was a bit OOC. He probably seems that why because I introduced him this way.**

 **Who would you like to see next time?**

 **Please review and support me! If you liked it, please have a virtual cookie I made myself!**


	2. Cowlick

**AN: If you guys are wondering, I had to take down my letter column on this website. It was against the rules. Spoilers may ensue if you have not caught up with the manga.**

 _ **Why does the cowlick move? What if we pulled the cowlick?**_

 **Disclaimer: He doesn't own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 **Cowlick**

Suzuki Atsushi and Yamada Hayato stared at the green cowlick. The green thing always fascinated everyone. The moment Yamaguchi Tadashi walked into Karasuno high school, everyone knew that his distinct feature was the cowlick. Well, wouldn't it be? The thing _moves._ It's not weird movement, though. You can see his cowlick start wagging like a dog's tail when Yamaguchi is happy or embarrassed.

Take for instance when he received a compliment from a girl. "Wow! I saw you at the game yesterday! You were so awesome! That was a nice serve!" she had said.

Yamaguchi had blushed. "Th- Thanks." A restrained smile played on his lips while his cowlick started shivering.

"What is up with that thing?" Suzuki asked before stuffing rice in his mouth. "Is it an alien that inhabited his head?"

Yamada shrugged in reply. "Maybe the cowlick is the real Yamaguchi, and the human is just the host."

"Or..." Suzuki said, "maybe we're crazy."

"Atsushi, that means everyone in this school is crazy," Yamada groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I got it!" Suzuki exclaimed, turning to Yamada. "Yamaguchi is one of those weird aliens!"

"The ones with antennae?" Yamada mumbled.

"Yamaguchi is from outer space and he displays affection and happiness with his antenna!"

"Maybe you're the crazy one."

Suzuki sighed. "Then what do you think?"

"I don't know," Yamada sighed as well. "But..."

They turned to watch Yamaguchi. He was lifting an onigiri up to his mouth from his bento. When he bit into it, he chewed happily. The green cowlick waved around in a frenzy. Everyone else in the classroom furtively glanced at the cowlick. They stopped eating and speaking to watch the little dance of Yamaguchi's cowlick. The only one who didn't stare was Tsukishima Kei. He was busying himself by reading a book. He only noticed the wagging cowlick when Suzuki and Yamada addressed it.

"Does the cowlick ever stand up straight?" Yamada suddenly questioned.

"I have no idea," Suzuki mumbled. "What if we pulled on it?"

Tsukishima's eyes glinted deviously. He turned to Suzuki and Yamada and suppressed a diabolical grin. "Hey."

The two boys turned to Tsukishima. "What?" Yamada asked.

"I've seen his cowlick stand up straight before," Tsukishima told them. "A few years back in middle school, there were some guys picking on him..."

Suzuki and Yamada were entranced by the story. Not only was the topic strangely interesting, but the Tsukishima Kei actually spoke to them.

"They were arguing about something. It was about his clothes, probably," Tsukishima continued. "He was getting a good beating, too. Everyone was watching. Nobody dared to stand up for him. It was pretty bad. The guys were making fun of him and hitting him. Of course, the cowlick came up as a topic to make fun of."

Suzuki and Yamada weren't the only ones listening. A couple other students were listening in, hoping to catch a good story. Poor Yamaguchi kept on eating merrily, unknowing of the story telling as his cowlick danced happily to the beat of his heart.

"They were pulling at his hair and poking his face. They couldn't stop making fun of his hair. 'What a sickly green!' Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed his cowlick..."

Everyone held their breath. Sure they were sorry for Yamaguchi, but what would happen?

"Yamaguchi suddenly turned pallid. The guy pulled the thing straight up as he laughed and yelled. Yamaguchi then turned rigid as well. Then everything was silent. But..." Tsukishima stopped.

Everyone had an exasperated look on their faces. What next?!

"So," Tsukishima told Suzuki and Yamada, "I bet if you pull on it, something might happen."

"That's ridiculous," Yamada muttered. "The whole thing sounds fake—well, except for the bullying part—and there's no way one of us will—"

Suzuki stood up abruptly. He turned away from Tsukishima and Yamada to face Yamaguchi. "Hey, Yamaguchi-san!"

Yamaguchi looked towards Suzuki. His cowlick stopped moving. "Yes?" he replied.

"Can I say something to you?" Suzuki walked over to Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima grinned. Yamada and the other classmates stared in horrid shock. No. Suzuki wouldn't...

Yamaguchi answered, "Sure!" His cowlick started dancing even more. Oh, that poor cowlick. Little did it know the trouble looming in the distance.

* * *

 **AN: lol, poor cowlick. Imma name you Moo. (cuz it's a cowlick. Get it? Yes? No? Okay, nvm. No more names for strands of hair.) Hope no one's OOC. Anyway, I hope you liked the update!**

 **Please review and support me! Have a virtual cookie!**


	3. Mr Demon

_**A little girl seeks help from a man wearing a demon mask. "Do you know where my mommy is?"**_

 **Disclaimer: Furudate-sensei owns Haikyuu!**

* * *

 **Mr. Demon**

Asahi chuckled as Sugawara made the pun. Daichi shook his head and paid the vendor for the takoyaki. Asahi smiled as the three walked around the festival, looking for games and food.

"Whoa, look!" Sugawara pointed to a rack of masks. "That red one is perfect for hiding Asahi's face!"

"Sugawara!" Daichi shook his head once more.

Sugawara laughed in response and grabbed the mask. He quickly put it on Asahi's face and laughed. "It's a perfect fit!"

The three continued walking around, pointing out games and food.

"Hey, look!" Sugawara pointed towards a small, black crow stuffed animal mixed into a shelf of prizes. "It's our mascot! I'll go win it!"

"That's a waste of money," Daichi said.

Asahi felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to see a little girl with pigtails on the verge of tears. The sight of the red demon mask made her even more likely to cry. "Mr. Demon," she mumbled, voice shaking, "do you know where my mommy is?"

Asahi knelt down and pat the girl's head of brown locks. "It's okay. I'll help you find your mommy. Where did you last see her?"

"We were buying some cotton candy," the girl said. "Then I saw the fishing game and wanted to play, too. But when I asked Mommy, she wasn't there!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her face began to redden. "I can't find her!"

"It's all right. We'll find her." Asahi turned to Sugawara and Daichi. "This girl lost her mother. Should we go look?"

"Eh?" Sugawara—after losing the game—turned to the girl and reassured her. "We'll find your mom, okay?"

"We should head that way," Daichi pointed straight ahead. He led the way as Sugawara, Asahi, and the little girl followed. The little girl held onto Asahi's pant leg as she walked. Asahi slowed down for the sake of the girl's small legs.

As they looked, Asahi and Sugawara asked the girl if she found her mom. The girl called out for her mother on occasion, but she never found a response. She continued crying when she thought she would be lost forever.

"Aoi!" a woman called. "Aoi!"

Asahi noticed this. He looked to the girl and asked, "Is that your mom?"

The girl turned to look towards the direction Asahi was pointing. Her face lit up. She ran to the woman as she called out to her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

The woman smiled as she saw the little girl run up to her. "Aoi! Thank goodness!"

The little girl hugged her mother. The embrace ended, and they continued their way. The girl turned to Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi. "Thank you, Mr. Demon! Thank you, Mr. Demon's friends!"

The three smiled and waved good-bye to the girl.

"Mr. Demon?" Sugawara chuckled.

Asahi lifted the mask off his face. "I forgot I was wearing it."

"You may have scared her off if you weren't," Daichi pointed out.

"Eh..." Sugawara thought aloud. "I want a mask now, too."

Mr. Demon smiled and pushed the demon mask into place.

* * *

 **AN: How was it? I know it was short, but I was running out of ideas. Have a Loyalty Cookie. They come in all flavors. Feedback and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
